


I Turn To You

by SeachelleMermaid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father Figure Bucky, Happy Ending, Infinity War never happened, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Soft Bucky, Speech Disorders, m to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleMermaid/pseuds/SeachelleMermaid
Summary: Y/N is a single mother of two children. She works at a science center but she feels lonely. Her youngest has a speech impediment that makes him want to give up in speaking altogether and her oldest is practically a bookworm. She often feels defeated when trying to communicate with them. Overall, she just feels incredibly lonely. One day, Tony Stark plans a week-long lecture at the science center. Y/N starts to get close to get close to the man that has been helping Tony move his things back and forth. His name is Bucky and he is so fun to be with. Not to mention he gets along with her two children perfectly. But both have troubled pasts, is it possible for them to heal each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had. The reader's son has a speech issue. My nephew had this problem for the longest time but he managed to get so much better. I wanted to try and see if this would be a good storyline or not. I'm still working on writing longer chapters. I'm doing my best.
> 
> The rating may change and tags will be added as I go.

"For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain.  
For truth that will never change.  
For someone to lean on.  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For the one who I can run to.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend,  
For a love to keep me safe and warm.  
I turn to you."  
\- Christina Aguilera

  
  


Y/N was exhausted.

But it was a good exhausted, for the most part. She loved her job and her two children. During the day, she worked at her job at the science center. At night, she was a mother to her beloved daughter and son. After school, they were dropped off at the science center and they would patiently sit and do their homework while they waited for their mother to get off.

The oldest was the daughter, Rebecca. She was eight years old and extremely smart for her age. The youngest was the son, Noah. Noah was five, extremely shy and it was hard for him to make friends. It wasn't often he would trust people and only spoke to his mother and sister.

The two siblings would always sit in the chairs next to the crab tank, it was their favorite place in the entire center. They would often walk through the museum when they had no homework and on weekends, they would stay in the aquarium and help feed the stingrays in the touch tank. Mostly, Rebecca would help Noah with his speech. He couldn't communicate very well and no one could understand him except his sister. She would help him practice with pronunciations and speaking clearly because he was too embarrassed to go to actual speech classes. Y/N felt terrible because she couldn't always understand him. This would only discourage him to the point of not talking at all. She tried her best to understand him but it was so difficult and she never meant for him to feel bad. Y/N often cried herself to sleep because he would look so defeated after not being able to talk to his mother. He was like this even before she left their father. But their father was the past and she was happy for it to stay that way.

"Becca, Noah! It's time to go!" Y/N yelled for them to hurry and gather their things for school, "I am leaving in five!"

"Goodness, mother. We are already down here. We have everything." Rebecca put her beanie on her head, lifted her bookbag and started out the door with Noah following behind her. As usual, he just gave his mother a smile instead of speaking. She tried not to let it bother her, not since today was the start of lectures from Tony Stark. It was a week-long event and so many people were attending for all seven days. 

The whole ride to the school was quiet, as usual. Rebecca sat in the front seat reading a book on Earth Science and somehow not getting car sick. Noah sat in the back, looking out the window and gently kicking his feet.

The morning talk show on the radio was turned down low as nobody in the car was listening to it. Rebecca saw a sign that the book fair was at the school when they pulled in. She became excited, as did Noah. Y/N gave them both twenty extra dollars in case they saw anything they wanted. Both children gave her a hug and kiss before running into the school. Driving to the science center seemed to happen within the blink of an eye. With so many thoughts in her head as well as trying not to think all together, her body was somewhat on auto-pilot.

When she pulled into the parking lot, the first thing she saw was a rather big truck. One man she recognized as Tony was with another she didn't recognize. Tony was carrying a big black bag while the second man was carrying a box. Y/N parked and gathered her bag. She opened the car door and made her way to the entrance where she waved hello to several co-workers. Inside, she went to her locker and put her bag in, gathering what she needed from it. For a while, the science center wasn't busy. Tony and his lecture was the main event so that was where everyone was gathered.

Y/N watched the first one for a while. Once she lost interest, she turned to leave and ran into the man she had seen helping Tony earlier. His shoulder-length hair looked so soft and his blue eyes were entrancing. His facial hair was trimmed, his arms... His arms were... Amazing.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, ma'am." He caught her before she could lose her balance.

Y/N was definitely caught off guard by this beautiful man, "No, that was my fault. I'm sorry."

She was trying not to look him up and down. At least, she was trying not to make it obvious she was trying to look him up and down. Now she just realized he was speaking to her.

"I- I'm sorry?"

"You work here?"

"I do!"

"Mind showing me around? All of this is just... Amazing." He said, looking around him.

Y/N smiled and nodded, starting with the gemstones and crystalized rocks around them. She was speaking about everything with such passion, even when they moved from geodes to weather, from weather to the human body, from science to the aquarium. The entire time, he was more interested in her than the sites and treasures around him. Hours of teaching him things had passed and she suddenly realized...

"Oh! I almost forgot! My name is Y/N!" She smiled and held her hand out. 

He took it with no hesitation, "Call me, Bucky."

"Okay, Bucky."

"Y/N!" Both of them turned around to see one of her co-workers, Beth was her name, "I need your help with the rays then the penguins!"

"Okay!" She turned back to Bucky, "I'm sorry but I have to go. I hope to see you again, Bucky."

"I'll look forward to it, Y/N." He smiled and shook her hand again.

She ran off to help Beth and Bucky sat down in one of the four chairs next to the crab tank. It had been a long while since he had even thought about dating anyone and this woman was amazing. There was no ring on her finger, she had been checking him out as well. She was beautiful AND smart. It's hard to find a combination of both those things. Bucky took his phone out and began to fiddle on it.

"-with my homework and then we can work on you... Speech." Two kids rounded the corner and stared at him. They both seemed hesitant in sitting beside of him. The little girl that had been talking before spoke to him, "Sir, is it okay if we sit here? We always sit here after school."

"Oh, sure. Go ahead, I can leave if you want me out of your way." Bucky smiled.

"You can stay, we don't care. The other benches are so far away." She sat down with her brother and began scribbling on what looked like math problems from a quick glance. The boy sat in the chair, his feet slowly kicking as they didn't reach the ground.

They were so quiet, Bucky thought it was odd for children to be so quiet until the young boy jumped and started speaking to his sister. His words were difficult to understand but the girl understood every word.

"No Noah, she has to stay late cause Mr. Stark is doing several lectures a day at different times for people. It'll be a week long so we have to stay later." She answered him, pulling at her beanie.

The boy sighed and spoke again, telling his sister he was hungry. She dug around in her bag and handed him a granola bar before finishing her homework. He asked her a question but without thinking, Bucky answered him.

"It's about six thirty." He looked at the two kids and saw expressions of shock on their faces.

"You... You can understand him?" The girl asked.

Bucky nodded, "Yeah, I can understand every word he is saying,"

"But..." The girl said, "no one can understand anything he says except for me... He isn't able to speak quite right yet."

"That's common in some areas. Nothing to be ashamed of." Bucky looked at the boy, "Your name is Noah?"

He received a nod.

"What is your sister's name?" He asked and got an answer, "Rebecca, huh? My friends call me Bucky."

He sat and spoke with the two children for a while and even joined in on helping Noah with the speech lessons his sister gave him. All three of them exchanged stories about their day, Bucky mentioning the beautiful lady that showed him around the entire science center and saying how nice she was. 

Y/N walked around the corner with a sigh, exhausted after chasing down one of the penguins that tried making a get-a-way when they were feeding them. Her day had been going so well, too. Then she saw the man named Bucky talking to her children, to BOTH of her children. He was listening to Noah and speaking back as if he understood him...

"Mommy!" 

"Maam!"

Both kids jumped up and ran to her, both hugging her around her hips. The fact that Noah was calling her 'Mom' and it was understandable was a miracle in itself. She looked up at Bucky and was silent, staring at him in disbelief when he started speaking back and forth with her son again, "Mr. Bucky... You can understand Noah when he speaks?"  
"Please, just Bucky. Mr. Bucky sounds too weird. But, yes. I can understand him perfectly." 

'Nice arms, nice body, gorgeous face, AND he can understand my child with a major speech impediment." Y/N thought, 'Okay, This is definitely a dream...'

"Mom, Bucky helped so much! Noah can say some words better now!" Rebecca bounced happily as she spoke, "Isn't that amazing?!"

"It most certainly is!" Y/N wanted to cry happy tears at the fact she could understand her son a bit better now, "Thank you so much, Bucky!"

"You're very welcome. It's no problem at all. But I should be helping Tony gather his things in a few minutes." He stood up and took her hand in his, "Thank you, Y/N, for the tour today. Rebecca and Noah, you two take care of your mom, yeah?"

"Okay!"

"Nntay!"

Bucky left and Y/N looked down at her kids. Noah seemed to have a bit more confidence now, "Let's go home, babies. Noah, I want to hear the words you can say now!"

Y/N was one happy mama, there was no way she would be crying herself to sleep, tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gives Bucky a lesson on stingrays while the kids try to get the two to go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read over for mistakes yet but I'm sure they're there.
> 
> Kids also tell too much sometimes haha

"These are cow-nosed stingrays, we took the barbs off of them so they are safe to touch. The barbs are like fingernails on humans so it doesn't hurt them when we do it. Sometimes, people on the beach see the tips of their wings come out of the water and mistake them for sharks." Y/N ran her fingers over the female that swam by. The ray turned and splashed some water at Bucky, leaning into his hand when he reached out to pet her.

"They're like dogs... In a way..." Bucky chuckled when it happily moves it's wing fins to stay in place in front of him against the glass, "Strange water dogs... With wings."

Y/N giggled, "She seems to like you. Females can get as big as two to three feet across in width. The males get up to thirty-five inches in width. Their tails are twice as long as their body."

The man reached his vibranium arm in to touch the ray's wings, "I haven't seen these in the wild much."

"They are near threatened. Not quite endangered yet but they get lower in numbers by the year because of humans, pollution, hunting, etc. In the Gulf, they can live up to 18 years. We were trying to work on a plan where we can breed them and release them into the wild but it is hard to plan such a thing from our location."

"I'd be willing to donate, to help if that is possible."Bucky turned to her and smiled, "You're so passionate about this place, especially these guys here. Your husband must love that about you as well."

Y/N tried not to huff at the statement. Thinking about her boyfriend was a nightmare in itself but he was long gone now, "Boyfriend, actually. He is no longer in the picture. It's just my babies and me now."

Bucky raised a brow at hearing she was a single mother. Anyone would be an idiot to leave such an amazing woman and two gifted children. If only he had the courage to ask her out. But what if they didn't work out? What if the kids freaked out because they thought he was trying to be a father or something if it did work out. Never before had he fallen for a single mother. He greatly cared for this woman and he had only met her yesterday. It was strange for him to care about someone so much.

And to think he was only here at first to help Tony with his crap for the lecture.

"Anyone would be a fool to mistreat you and those kids." 

"You're so kind to say that." Y/N sighed, "Thank you so much for helping Noah yesterday. I hadn't seen him so excited to be trying to talk in so long. He is scared to go to speech classes because it makes him feel embarrassed. The one time we tried, the teacher couldn't even understand him. He felt so terrible and always looked so defeated until yesterday."

Y/N had tears in her eyes, she hadn't really told anyone this in a long time. Her friends at work weren't close to her. They knew of her problems but never asked about them. After her boyfriend, the one who fathered her kids... She found it hard to trust all men.

But this one...

This man had a gentle yet strong energy about him. Even her children felt comfortable talking to him yesterday. After their father, even their male teachers scared them. Y/N felt safe and at ease talking to him. Something about this man made her want to trust him. It scared her but it also excited her.

"You're welcome. Y/N I would be glad to help those kids." 

The two walked down through the hall to sit at the crab tank where her kids loved to sit, "Becca and Noah love this spot. They always come here when they get off the bus. Something about the way the light reflects in the tank calms them down and I'm not sure why. They have named each and every crab in here."

Bucky had to admit, the soft light reflecting the water patterns over the wall and chairs where he sat did put him at ease. The marine hermit crabs walked around on the tank plants while the tiny fish swam around the bigger ghost crabs. It was relaxing to watch them, maybe it was why he had originally sat here yesterday.

"Bucky is here!" Rebecca seemed to appear out of nowhere and jumped into the empty chair next to him while Noah ran and sat on Y/N's lap.

"Bubby!" He didn't quite have Bucky's name down yet but he seemed to be getting there. He hadn't even tried saying his name yesterday, it was something he did on his own.

He gave them both high fives and greeted them with a smile, "Hey, I didn't expect you two to be here so soon."

"How was school?" Y/N asked them.

Rebecca huffed and appeared clearly annoyed as she pulled her old, torn baseball cap down over her eyes, "They still haven't finished setting up the book fair! I want another earth science book but they are taking their time getting it all out!"

"And you, Noah? How was your day?"

The boy moved his hand from side to side as if saying, "It was okay."

"Well, I still have some things to do." Y/N stood up and sat Noah in the chair.

"Can we sit with Bucky? We don't have homework!" Rebecca asked and both kids gave Y/N puppy dog eyes.

"Ask Bucky if it is okay with him."

Bucky smiled, "It's fine with me. I'm here until Stark leaves, anyway."

The two kids had to each give him a high five and Y/N laughed, mouthing a quick but heartfelt 'thank you' to the man. She turned around and went into the office area.

"Buckyyyyy, are you single?" Rebecca asked as soon as the door closed and her mother was out of hearing range.

The child's question caught him off guard, "Single? I am. Is there a reason you are asking?"

"Weeeell..." Rebecca poked her fingers together nervously.

Noah actually spoke up, "Maam iz tyoo."

"Yeah, Mom is single too. She doesn't know we know but she is sad. She cries a lot at night until she falls asleep. She always tries so hard to help us but she is lonely. We thought maybe if she found a guy that she got along with, maybe he could take her on a date and cheer her up better than we can."

Well, this was straight forward. How in the world was Bucky supposed to react to this? The woman did seem a bit interested in him. Her kids seemed to like him enough to be asking him if he would ask her out. Tony would never let him hear the end of this when he found out. Last night, he had no idea Tony had watched him interact with the family of three. This only led to some questions and tons of jokes on the way back. No doubt, he told Steve. The star-spangled man just hadn't asked him about it yet. After being in Wakanda for a while and having his head fixed by Shuri, he was much better with people. There was no more worry that his Winter Soldier programming would interfere with his life anymore. Maybe going on a date would be a good thing. But he didn't want to rush it and seem like a creeper.

"Let me think on it." He gave his answer.

The kids seemed happy, especially Rebecca, "Thank you! She stopped going on dates. All of the men from the match websites were scary. Our daddy was scary and we didn't anyone like him to be with her. She gave up after a while and she is lonely. She was lonely when she was with daddy too."

Bucky knew he was getting into some deep shit, "Can you tell me about your daddy?"

"He was mean to Mommy. He was always mean but she locked me up so he wouldn't hurt me. Then Noah was born and I did my very best to help protect him when she would lock us up. One night, daddy kicked the door in and got to us. Mom made sure we weren't hurt but she got hurt instead. I called 911 and I didn't know our address but they somehow got there and arrested him. He went to jail overnight but we were able to leave before he could come back and hurt us again."

Bucky was horrified at everything she was telling him. Kids always tell too much information and he was sure Y/N wouldn't want him to know everything.

"Mama was a diver for a diving company on the west coast. But we left and came here to get away and now she works here. She gets to dive in the big shark tank to clean the glass because everybody else is scared to do it." Rebecca pulled out her earth science book and began to flip through the pages. It looked like a high school textbook. Upon looking closer, he discovered it was.

"You're in elementary school but ready high school science books for fun?" He received a nod, "That's impressive. What about you, big guy? What do you like to read about?"

Noah began talking about superheroes and Bucky helped him in trying to speak clearer. Rebecca smiled, not even she could have him saying words so clearly so soon. It took her two weeks to get him to speak one word clearly but Bucky had him saying more than a few words each day. Though they weren't perfect, it was understandable and last night, he kept saying the words until they sounded better until he finally fell asleep. He woke up this morning and couldn't stop smiling.

Rebecca was always a good judge in character and this man was fun and safe. She knew he would be a perfect match with her mother. But she could also sense he had a sadness of his own. She didn't know what it was, though she could tell it was something big that happened to him. Maybe depression, she didn't want to ask what he did for a living yet. Not so many questions at a time, this wasn't an interrogation, after all.

When Tony came and saw Bucky with the kids again, he smiled. He wanted to pick on the guy. As strong as the urge was, he managed to resist because Bucky hadn't been this content in a long time. Sure he didn't like the guy much but he didn't dislike him either, not anymore.

"Hey, Buck! I could use some help if you aren't busy."

Bucky handed Rebecca her book back and the two kids had to hug him before he left with Tony. It wasn't even ten minutes when Y/N came out with her bag over her shoulder, "You kids ready to go home?"

"I'm ready!" Noah shouted, surprising her once again. 

The three gathered in the car and Rebecca instantly turned the radio off once the car was on, "Mom, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay, you have my attention."

"Have you thought about dating anyone lately?"

"Becca, is this about Bucky?"

Noah answered for her from his place in the backseat, "Yes!"

"I don't know. He is very nice but I'm sure he is far too busy to deal with someone like me." Y/N replied, "What should we eat for supper tonight?"

"Sushi!" Noah cheered in the back.

Rebecca agreed with her brother, "Sushi sounds good!"

"You know what? It really does. Let's go get some sushi to bring home." Y/N and her kids went to get their favorite sushi at the local Japanese restaurant. It was made fairly quickly, as usual. The three gathered the sauces they needed and went home where they all sat and ate at the table. The three were quiet but it wasn't the usual unhappy silence. It was comfortable, content energy about all three of them. Rebecca and Y/N used chopsticks on their shrimp tempura rolls while Noah, as usual, ate his plain crab roll sushi with his hands. Noah finished first, asking if he could go play with his toys once he ate every bite. Usually, he didn't eat even half of his meal. There was no way she was saying he couldn't play after he so happily ate all of his food.

"Yes, Noah. You can go play." It was so good to hear him speak, even if it was just a one-word sentence or question. She finished her meal the same time Rebecca did and they both went to the couch. The TV was turned on, something about the Avengers was on the news but neither were really listening to it. 

"I think you and Bucky would make a good couple, Mother."

Y/N looked over at her daughter who was now reading her Earth Science book, "You... You think so?"

"Mhmmmm."

"He is very nice but I don't know if he is father material..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Rebecca yelled, "It's been only two days and Noah can talk because of him! All of us are happy because he puts us in the best mood! Moooooooooom, I know you like him!"

"Becca, I do but... Dating someone is a big deal."

"Aaaaand?! You both look at each other like Lady and the Tramp in the movie when they are eating spaghetti! Come on!"

Y/N laughed nervously, silently thinking about it, "How do you even know he likes me?"

"Cause he gave me this." Rebecca held out a folded piece of paper from her book, waving it in the air beside her.

Y/N blinked, brain dying on her for a second before she took it from her daughter's hands. She unfolded the paper and saw a phone number and a note written below it in sharpie.

"Y/N 

Call me sometime, I always have my phone on.

\- Bucky"

Y/N inhaled quickly and read it several times before turning to see both of her children smiling at her. Rebecca was giving her the look that said, 'I'm always right in the end, remember?'

"Okay. I will talk to him tomorrow." She sighed, "You've convinced me."

Rebecca smiled and high fived her brother, "Don't worry, the kid never knows what she is talking about."

"You're so snarky! Go to bed." 

The two children giggled and ran upstairs while their mother read the letter again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short. I made the mistake of writing too many fics at one time. It's burning me out a bit lol

"Oh God, oh God..."

"Mom! Calm down! It's just a date!" Rebecca tried to convince her mother to relax but she was a mess. She had talked to Bucky at the science center and agreed to go on a date with him, she had no idea where they were going. He only said to leave it to him, "Mom, calm down. You're going to go out with Bucky and have a fun evening. I can take care of things here, alright? You need this, to have fun with someone."

She was nervous and couldn't find a baby sitter while Rebecca insisted she could take care of herself and Noah. Every possible negative outcome of not getting a baby sitter was running through her head and Y/N was ready to have a major anxiety attack when the doorbell rang.

Y/N inhaled deep, then exhaled. Her hands fluffed out her hair and straightened the light blue, short-sleeved shirt. It had a sweetheart neckline which showed off her sea turtle necklace. The dark blue jeans she wore fit her figure perfectly. The flip flops she wore were the same silver color as her belt. It was casual but also passed as dressy. 

When she opened the door, Bucky stood with a dozen roses in his hand. He had on a tight black shirt and some nice jeans as well. The combat boots and man bun just made him look even sexier than before if that was even possible.

"Hey! These are for you." He handed her the red roses and she blushed, giving him a shy thanks.

She invited him in then went to get a vase so she could set the flowers on the kitchen table to show off. Having to tell him about not being able to find a baby sitter made her nervous. Most guys hated dating single mothers and this was one of the reasons why. She considered staying here and cooking a meal for him or canceling altogether. She couldn't leave the kids alone.

"Bucky, I'm sorry but I couldn't find a baby sitter."

"Actually, I was hoping they could come with us." He smiled, taking her hand in his.

"W-what?" He repeated himself and Y/N was at loss for words, "Ah, you want them to go with us? That, I, they, we, you..."

Bucky chuckled, "I was planning on taking all four of us to a carnival downtown in the park. My friend Steve told me about it, it'll be fun. I'd love to spend time with all of you."

"Are you sure...? They can be expensive..."

"I work for SHIELD. I'm loaded."

Y/N blinked, just realizing she never even thought to ask where he worked. Every time she went to ask something about him, she felt she would come off as nosey. The kids, on the other hand, they were suddenly excited at the change of events.

"Pleaaase, Mom? Can we go?" Rebecca and Noah were both giving her the pouty eyes. Then to her surprise, she looked at Bucky to see even he was giving her the same look. 

With a laugh and a playful roll of her eyes, she agreed, "Okay, go get your shoes on."

"Yaaay!" The kids quickly grabbed their shoes from beside the door and put them on.

They hadn't been this excited in a long time, "Thank you, Bucky. This really means a lot. Most guys don't include the kids because they think they are annoying."

"They are not annoying one bit. Now, let's go have some fun." He took Y/N's hand in his and the kids fought over his other hand but eventually, both settled on Rebecca holding his wrist while Noah held his hand.

An hour later, they each had a stuffed animal Bucky had won them. Both kids had giant poop emoji plushie and Y/N had a big white wolf stuffed animal. Bucky was acting like he adored all three of them, paying equal attention to Y/N and the kids. No one before him had acted so loving towards them. It was amazing. 

"Noah, Bucky is totally dad material!" Rebecca whispered to her little brother, "You think he will ask Mom to marry him?"

"Yeeeees!"

Bucky smiled, hearing everything the kids were saying behind them. When he took Y/N's hand in his, they both giggled happily.

"Thank you for all of this, Bucky."

"No need to thank me, doll. All three of you deserve it so much."

Dinner was mostly nachos and cotton candy but Y/N found she couldn't complain. At least Bucky talked them into eating the nachos before they even thought about touching the cotton candy. The two children began falling asleep after some more rides and games. Y/N picked up Noah while Bucky took Rebecca. The car ride was short and the kids didn't wake up even when they hit a bump im the road.

"Bucky, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Bucky smiled and took Y/N's hand in his again, "I have an idea of how much."

He pulled over and the two climbed out of the car. The kids were taken inside and tucked in with their new poop emoji plushies that Bucky kept laughing at. Once they were back in the living room, Y/N leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ya know... You could stay the night, Buck."

"I could but I still think it may be just a bit too early for that." He kissed her forehead, "Maybe next time I could stay if the invitation is still open."

Y/N smiled, "It's always open for you."

He lifted the wolf stuffed animal so it's nose was pressed against her lips, making a kissy sound with his own, "The white wolf will keep all of you safe. Go rest, Mama. You've earned it. If you need me at any time, just call. My phone is always on."

"Thank you, Bucky." Y/N kissed him, "So much."

"Anything for you, doll."


End file.
